Valentine's Day for Flushers
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: It's Valentine's day, a day when everyone is commenting on their love. Johnny takes a chance to apologize once again to Devi. Finding her in the park, he gets one hell of a surprise. Flusher!Devi.


**This is NOT a NnyXOC sotry, it's actually a NnyXDevi story with Squee in there to. I say this because I was writing this and in the beginning it looks like he's going to get with this OC but he isn't.**

Today was the day. It had to be. It had been months since he left to become cold, it hadn't worked, not at all. Every moment he was about to become cold he would feel something in such an amount that being cold would be an impossibility. He even turned to trying to not care who he killed, innocents and children is the ones that he would go after. But each time he was about to kidnap an innocent he would get a flash of green eyes, or hear a beautiful voice, filled with righteous anger and distorted from a phone. And when he even tried to contemplate kidnapping a child, he couldn't take a step twords them or he'd get a flash of if someone was doing this to Squee.

It had taken months of this torture for him to finally just give up, it had taken that long until he finally realized something. It had actually come from a girl, she looked about in her final stages of adolescence. She was wearing boots, black pants, and a plain black shirt. She was what caused his epiphany. He had needed coffee, badly, he would not sleep for weeks on end but he was pushing three months by that time, he hadn't even the energy to kill the people who called him a freak. Three idiotic people with blue and yellow jackets, he would remember their faces and kill them later. He walked into the coffee shop and plopped down on a stool not even caring who he sat by and ordered "something caffeinated that will keep me from sleeping" he didn't bother wondering about it but the brista suspected he was a college student and needed caffeine to stay awake and study. That was when the girl beside him spoke.

"Don't mind Joey, Quincy, and Paris." She said softly, "they are idiots." She said before taking a sip of her large coffee drink.

"They deserve to be killed," Johnny hissed angerly.

"Yes." The girl agreed and he quickly turned to her in surprise. The only one who had reacted that way to what he said was Devi. "But don't worry about it...they won't be tainting perfectly good air by breathing for long." Now he saw she had strange gray eyes that each time she moved or blinked seemed to take on a slight shad of a different color green, blue, brown, black, white, and back to gray again. Her hair was just as strange, at first sight it appeared to just be a normal brown, but it held red highlights, black undertones, and the tip of her hair was slightly blonde.

"The way you say it, you sound as if your going to kill them." Johnny said sipping his coffee that had just been set down in front of him.

"Maybe." She said stirring some of her coffee to get the foam mixed with the drink, "I hate people like them, all they seem to be able to do is make fun of people who are different then them," She sighed.

"Then how do you put up with them? You must if you know their names."

"Simple, I can't go around killing because I have people close to me. And they wouldn't like me killing. Finding the assholes in this world is easy, the hard part is finding people who make this life worth it. Once you find them, your set." She said smiling before paying for her coffee. "You've already found the people to make this life worth it, I can tell. Maybe instead of talking to some random teenager in a coffee shop you should be with them." She said giving a smile that took out any possible condescending feeling that could have. "It's been nice talking to you." And that was her parting goodbye. And it left Johnny sitting their thinking long after his coffee was already cold, the brista was so busy he didn't even notice.

And that is what had lead him to today. Standing in the city holding a bouquet of flowers. He had gone to the library and gotten a book called The Language of Flowers, it had allowed him to get meaning of them. He had a yellow chrysanthemum because he was her secret admirer for months before he talked to her, for the months he knew her, and all along the time she left. A hibiscus and an orchard because her beauty was delicate-secret, she didn't show it off and so no one seemed to be able to see it. A red and yellow tulip, yellow because he was hopelessly in love with her and red because today he would declare it. A lilac because she is his first love, his only love, because he knows he shall love her until the day he dies...maybe even longer. A pansy for all the times he had loving thoughts for her and a red rose for just how passionate his love was, Nny was nothing if not passionate. A forget-me-not because even if she refused him he hoped she'd remember him forever. A star of Bethlehem for his hopes of the future, an apple blossom as a promise to never hurt her again. And finally a hyacinth because he was completely sincere in everything this bouquet said.

His heart was pounding and he was nervous. What if she refused him, like she did before? He could never hurt her, even if she didn't know it he made a promise to never hurt her or Squee ever. He'd have to just swallow the heart break and leave her alone. That didn't scare him nearly as much as the idea of her finding someone else did, it terrified him, that someone else would hold her and kiss her. Johnny touched his lips for a moment remembering how close they had been to hers. He decided to go get a Brainfreezy, just something to drink to fuel his courage..or at least calm him down. Besides, it was on the way.

He was going to the shop when he heard it, a feminine scream. It wasn't Devi's, he had memorized her scream from all the times he played back their disastrous date in his head, he could even tell the difference from a scream of fear and a scream of rage. But still he looked over mildly curious as to what was going on in the park besides the sidewalk. What he saw made he flip around to fully face it, drop his jaw and the bouquet of flowers.

There was Devi, she looked different but he knew it was her. She was in brownish purple boots, light purple pants, and a top that showed a slight midriff, with a purple striped shirt underneath a black sweater belly top. The sweater had a small V-neck. She also had on a black choker and black cross earrings. Her hair had grown out and she must have dyed it a dark purple and it was in pigtails, and she was wearing black lipstick. Her eyes, they were completely white, she was angry. Pissed. She had on a trench coat that seemed brown.

Beside her a strange doll was flying. It looked a bit like her to, it's lips were purple and it had the same color hair as she did in pigtails. The doll had screws for eyes and a strange kind of scar going over one eye. The doll had a green dress and matching stripped stockings and combat boots on it's feet. It also had the strange smile that made it look incredibly creepy. For some reason it reminded him of both Mr. Fuck and Nail Bunny.

But that wasn't what seemed so strange and made him stop and stare at her as if she were a species of animal never before discovered. She had weapons, and she seemed to be going on a killing spree. She three out chains attached to hooks that she would implant into her victims. It seemed she was going for two girls, both seemed around their age and were dressed all in black. One with a pixie cut and one with her hair to her shoulders. The girl with the pixie cut got the hook into one of her shoulder and the other one got it right into her back. Devi had her arms weirdly crossed, with the left one going behind her back and the right one going over her torso to her right. She gave a drastic pull of her arms and both victims were brought to her, the one she captured with her right hand in front of her and the one with her left hand behind her. She gave a hard kick to the one behind her and the girl was automatically either knocked out or killed, Johnny didn't take time to notice. She then leaned down so she was staring at the girl in front of her, and her eyes had gone back to normal but there was still a lot of anger in them.

"Now, what was it you said to me? Oh that's right, that I was a wannabe idiot." Devi whispered deadly calm.

"You...you killed Cleo!" The idiotic girl said instead opening her eyes in panic and pain.

"Yes, I suppose I did kill your friend. What you and she don't seem to realize is that you are part of a vicious cycle. Whenever you aren't talking about or being ostracized and made fun of by the way you look you are doing it to others. You deserve what you get because you don't just leave the house and do what you normally do, you make fun of others for looking strange or different then complain of still others doing it to you!" She finished before punching the girl right in the face and silencing her. She then let out a sigh.

This struck Johnny as just how much like him this was. This was something he'd do, but instead of being grotesque when Devi did it he couldn't deny how beautiful it was. He was a killing demon, but she? She was a avenging angel. She then pulled a backpack off and opened it. She then pulled out several jars and also a small knife from inside her trench coat.

"You don't have enough jars, mother." The doll said to him and he was struck with how much the doll sounded like Devi, it was distorted though.

"No, I just killed two instead of one, but they were both too awful to choose between." She said slitting the girl behind her, Cleo's, throat and allowing the blood to slowly drain into her multiple jars that she had crammed into her backpack. After about half of them were filled she turned to the girl infrnt of her and filled the other half up with her blood and pack the jars away.

All through this the doll had been murmuring the word mother over and over again to her until when she closed the bag she turned to it angerly.

"What Sickness?!"

"Father is here." She whispered and Johnny couldn't help but pick up the flowers and get angry. Devi was killing and he had lost her to someone else? Surly fate couldn't be that cruel.

"What do you mean 'father'?" Devi asked putting the small knife and two chained blades into her trench coat.

"The one who helped you create me." Sickness whispered glancing over to Johnny, Devi let out a gasp.

"Nny?" She said before turning to him and her eyes widened in shock.

THE END! (No, I'm kidding, I'd never leave you guys hanging like that.)

Devi straightened up and pulled her backpack along with her. She looked at him incredulously as the doll, Sickness flew down to rest on the backpack already firmly situated on Devi's shoulders. Johnny walked to her slowly and Devi watched his progress silently and her hands gripped and curled inside themselves.

It felt strange as he walked, they both wanted him to just get there and yet the wait made it feel better. It gave the anticipation. Neither knew what would happen and both wanted to know and yet to remain blissfully ignorant. He did finally get to where she was and looked deeply into her eyes, onyx meeting emerald.

"Devi? What...what happened?" He whispered bringing his hand up to touch her face but loosing his nerve and allowing it to hover there.

"The sickness, you gave it to me," she whispered taking his hand in her own and holding it against her face. "And Sickness was born from my creativity and your madness." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"I was Father, Mother has been waiting for you a long time, and so have my brothers." The strange dolly said to him.

"Brothers?" He whispered wondering just how many of these Head Voices he had made Devi deal with.

"Reverend Meat, Squee, and Nail Bunny." She said with that creepy grin. "You left before Reverend could tell you Father. Mother is your soul mate, you two are the only ones who can be with each other. What a better time for you to realize this then on Valentine's day?" Sickness giggled. Johnny payed the doll no attention and instead focused on Devi.

"Your...your my soul mate?" He whispered reverently.

"Yes, and your mine." She answered with so much emotion it made Johnny's heart skip a beat before she turned her head to kiss his palm.

Johnny pushed the bouquet into her hand that wasn't holding his. "For you, my valentine." He whispered into her ear before capturing her lips in his.


End file.
